Blue Diamond
Blue Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of The Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. 'Appearance' Blue Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, with her towering height making her own Peark appear tiny in comparison. However, her somewhat hunched posture, combined with her long, sweeping cloak, gives her a relatively smaller and more despondent silhouette than if she were standing straight. Her complexion is sky blue, and she has long, straight alice white hair which curls inward at the ends. Two noticeable and symmetrical locks of her hair curl and point inwards toward her face just below her downward-slanting eyes -- similar to a stereotypical flapper from the 1920's, when slanted, soulful-looking eye makeup was very popular. Her irises are light blue with black diamond-shaped pupils, thin arching eyebrows, and three triangular black "eyelashes" under each eye. Her gemstone is located on her chest above her sternum, and she wears a long dark blue cloak with purple markings that touches the ground. Underneath the upper part of her cloak, she wears a navy blue cowl (or hood) which she seems to always have pulled up over her head, concealing parts of her face. She also have a very attractive body, with breasts reaching over Triple D Cup and her butts are 40 inches wide, though she always hide her body under her cloak. 'Personality' Blue Diamond is a member of the Great Diamond Authority, so she is very serious and stern when around her subjects. But when alone, or only around her Pearls and/or family, she is very sensitive and sadden. She is still heart-broken about Pink's Shattering, even after 5,000 had passed. Blue is very short temper and emotional when it's about Pink, especially when she met Steven, she recognized him as a Rose Quartz and tried to kill him. She even screamed in rage and attack anyone if Steven or anyone tried to defend Rose or even belittle their claims on Pink's murderer. Regardless her sorrow, she is still retain some of her gentle and loving nature, especially toward Yellow and Red Diamonds. She is very mothery as she constantly smothers and gets overprotective for Red Diamond and lovingly talks to Yellow Diamond. 'History' For billions of years, Blue Diamond had ruled over Homeworld alongside her other Diamonds. She had conquered over 15 planets so far. 5,000 years ago, after Pink Diamond was shattered, Blue stepped up and took control over her court and controlled the Homeworld Army that was fighting against the Rebellion. 3,000 years later, when Red Diamond was born, Blue decided to take care of him and raise him like her own son. She also secretly married Yellow Diamond. Presently, she is running both her Blue Court and the old Pink Court while working with her wife Yellow to grow the Homeworld's power. 'Powers And Abilities' Blue Diamond is the most powerful Water Controller in all of Homeworld, as she is able to control water, ice and wind to a massive amount. She can generate a massive tidal wave from the entire ocean at will, freeze the entire moon below -200 degree. Once she steps in the ocean, she's a goddess. Blue can manipulate the weather at will, creating powerful storms and hurricane. She claims she can create a tornado that moves at 550 mph. Like all Gems with Water Magic, she can spawn water wings but her is superior then even Lapis and she spawns 6 wings in total When Blue Diamond is overwhelmed with sadness, she emits a blue aura around her that induce said emotion to anyone who got exposed to it. The induction is so powerful, it cause the exposed Gems to immediately cry unprovoked and even effected Yellow to a small degree. The ability doesn't seem to affect non-Gem being such as Lars. It does affect Red and Steven due of them being Hybrids. It is unknown if this ability is limited to saddness or she can induce any emotions on any Gems. She can control emotions and cause other Gems and Diamonds to feel how she is feeling. She has extreme speed and can outfly an Homeworld Spaceship, despite weighting over 9,000 tons or less. She can see people's memories and often use as part of interrogation. 'Equipment' Blue Diamond can summon a Gem Weapon which it's a giant scythe 'Weaknesses' Blue is very emotional and has been known to be broken about the death of Pink Diamond, much to Red's grief. Blue is not so good at hand-to-hand combat, as she, unlike her son Red, had no experience in it. Thus, she's more long-range fighter. Being Water Element, she's vulnerable to Electric Magic. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Yellow Diamond' Blue and Yellow are both secret wives and love each other very much. Blue is madly in love with Yellow and will do anything she can to protect and care for her. She had a crush on Yellow even before they were married. 'Red Diamond' Blue and Red has a mother-son relationship, as she adopted him when he was born, as a way to keep Pink's legacy. Blue is always smothering him and will get overprotective of him, even when Red is at Homeworld. She was shown to be oblivious of Red's Nemetrix Transformation ability or him going to Earth many times. 'Blue Pearl' Blue shares a standard relationship with her Pearl as the other Diamonds do. But like Red, she shows to be more caring for her Pearl then Yellow was with hers. 'Pink Diamond' Blue and Pink had a very close relationship, possibly a romantic one. Blue had said many times how much she cared about Pink and is still in grief about Pink being shattered. She had taken the responsibility of Pink Diamond and vows to keep her legacy alive. 'White Diamond' While Blue Diamond greatly respected White Diamond, she doesn't like to talk or mention about White, as she shows slight fear of her and even more feared of what she'll think and do to Red Diamond, since Red is half-Gem. 'Lapis Lazuli' Blue Diamond barely shows care and respect to Lapis, consider her a disgrace since she was imprisoned by Bismuth and Pearl for years. 'Trivias' *Blue Diamond had confirmed she met Azmuth and admitted she will never reach the level of IQ as Azmuth. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Diamond type Gems Category:Female Category:Females Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Female villains Category:Female Gems Category:Female diamonds